1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearing apparel, and particularly to a two-tab cuff closure for a shirt.
2. Description of the Related Art
The goal of substantially all shirt makers is to make a perfectly fitting garment. Tapering the sleeve and waistline or shaping the collar to secure a more aesthetically pleasing look are innovations that have been applied to make the shirt fit better. Heretofore, the cuff of the shirt has not demanded very much attention. Most cuffs are designed with a single fastener, and more often than not will not lay completely flat when fastened, thus showing unsightly puckers and bulges. A fix for these problems would certainly be welcomed in the garment industry. Thus, a two-tab cuff closure solving the aforementioned problems is desired.